Chocolate
by Miqila
Summary: AU Who's the most popular guy in school? Sanji the lady killer? Zoro the swordsman? Or someone else entirely?


**A.N: Happy Valentine's Day! I know today's a day for couples in most places, but here in Finland it's a day for one's friends (or at least that's how I've always had it.) Have fun no matter how you spend it... unlike I who's gonna be busy dragging stuff to my new apartment (well, not **_**my **_**apartment, it's rented. In case somebody didn't get it: I'm moving.)**

**Oh, and about the story itself: there are no pairings so you can read on without the worry of running in to a pairing you really hate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chocolate**

It was Valentine's Day and Sanji, blond second year student, was very pleased. He had gotten ten boxes of chocolate. Ten! It was hard to even carry all of them. Of course he could've put some in his bag, but he wanted everyone to see the declarations of love he'd gotten.

"Oi, Curly Brow, you look like you're about to stumble" he heard a class mate of his, Roronoa Zoro, call "Need some help carrying those?"

"Like you'd have enough strength to carry even one, Marimo" the blond said, smirking "Speaking of which, where are your chocolates? Didn't get any?"

"Already in my locker" Zoro said "There were quite a few."

"As in three or four?" Sanji said with a snort "Five is the maxim; there's no way you could've gotten more than that."

"Well you can come and see" Zoro said with a grin, making Sanji frown. That smug look meant that there were at least five boxes... but he couldn't have gotten more than Sanji himself, could he? No, of course not. They went over to Zoro's locker and as the green haired man opened it Sanji could already see with one glance that there were definitely more than five boxes.

"_Six... seven, eight nine- no, ten. There's ten of them" _Sanji noticed, cursing silently _"But at least he doesn't have more than me."_

"Oh yeah, I have two in my bag too" Zoro said, making Sanji pale "See?"

Indeed, there were two small boxes in his bag as well. Shit.

"Excuse me, could you move?" a voice asked "You're blocking the way to my locker."

Trafalgar Law, a student from the third year, had his locker right next to Zoro's, and Sanji was blocking his way to it. The blonde didn't say anything as he moved aside, still glaring daggers at his classmate. He only moved his gaze away as he heard a crash from behind him.

"And here I thought I'd stuffed them in neatly enough for them not to fall..." Law muttered, looking at the fallen pile of chocolate boxes in front of his locker. Zoro and Sanji couldn't help but stare. There were at least thirty; they wouldn't be surprised if it was forty, boxes on the floor, not to mention few had stayed in place in the locker.

"This is really bothersome..." Law muttered as he took few more boxes out of his bag and put them in the locker first before moving on to the ones in the floor.

"Looks like you're the most popular guy in the school" Zoro said with a snort "I got beaten."

"There's no way a shitty bastard like him is the most popular guy in school" Sanji spat out "Bet he bought those boxes himself!"

"..."

"..."

"It seems we have a sore loser here" Law commented, making Zoro snort "Yeah well, he's always like that."

"Why you shitty-"

"Zo~ro~!" the three turned around to see a straw hat wearing boy run towards them "Oh, Sanji and Torao are here too. Good!"

"If you're here to snatch our chocolates you ain't getting any" Zoro said, closing his locker to prevent him from snatching any.

"I agree" Law said, also quickly closing his locker as Sanji hastily went to his own locker on the opposite wall to put away the chocolates.

"Why not?" Luffy asked with a pout "And I came to ask for a little help."

"Help?" Zoro asked "Did you rob the cafeteria again?"

"Nah, I need to carry something to Ace's car" Luffy said "But let's go to the cafeteria afterwards!"

"What's so heavy you can't carry it on your own?" Sanji asked, deciding to ignore the cafeteria comment. Luffy'd probably forget the whole thing anyway and if he didn't the blonde would find a way to stay out of it.

"Not heavy, but there's too much" Luffy said "It'd take forever to carry it all on my own."

The three looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Deciding to help, they followed Luffy to a class. Whatever it was it couldn't be too hard. However, they were faced with a disturbing sight they hadn't expected when they arrived at the class.

"...what the hell?"

"Well well well" Law mused with a snort "You don't see this every day."

"..." Sanji didn't say anything; just let his mouth hang open. In front of them was a whole classroom filled with chocolate; there had to be at least hundred boxes.

"Did you rob a chocolate store?" Zoro asked, still staring. Luffy laughed, saying: "Nah, I got these from the girls. Can you help me carry them?"

"Carry them yourself!" Sanji yelled before stomping out of the room.

"That must've really hurt his pride" Zoro said, making Law agree as he said: "I'm pretty upset myself. How come Monkey-ya is the most popular one?"

"Beats me" Zoro said "How about we forget we ever saw this and go get beers instead?"

"I am under age, and I believe that so are you."

"So?" Zoro asked. He and Law looked at each other before the older man said: "A beer sounds nice."

The two left the class, ignoring Luffy's whining about how they should be helping him. The women's favorite would have to handle his problem by himself.

**A.N: So first in case if some of you doesn't know: in Japan girls give chocolate to boys on Valentine's Day. It's not just to the "special one"; they can be given to others too. A month later, on March 14****th****, is "White Day" when guys (or at least those that are romantically involved; I'm not completely sure how this works) give something to the girls they got chocolate from. White chocolate seems to be pretty popular for that. Don't feel bad if you didn't know; One Piece doesn't really tell about these kinds of things.**

**As for the popularity of the guys: I decided it with the latest most popular character –poll in Japan. Luffy ranged first, like always, Zoro lost his second place (to Law) for the first time ever and Sanji was fourth like in the first popularity poll. Between the first and fifth polls he's always been third, but now lost his position thanks to Law. If I recall correctly Ace became fifth and Sabo sixth, so I could have added them to the story too, but I thought it was fine this way. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
